<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Captain by prouvaireafterdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575935">Oh, Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark'>prouvaireafterdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNM ficlets [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of but not really), BAMF Alex Manes, Bottom Michael Guerin, Competence Kink, Established Relationship, Flirting, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Military Kink, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Thirsty Michael Guerin, but enough to maybe warrant the tag, not quite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not that I’m complaining,” Alex gasps as Michael sucks a bruise into the side of his neck and cups him through his jeans, “but what’s got into you?”</p><p>***</p><p>Competence is sexy, and Air Force Captain Alexander Manes has it in spades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNM ficlets [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by an anonymous prompt I just got for Michael being "thirsty AF" over Alex's Air Force rank and general badassery</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not that I’m complaining,” Alex gasps as Michael sucks a bruise into the side of his neck and cups him through his jeans, “but what’s got into you?”</p><p>They’re in the middle of the parking lot of the Wild Pony and the door handle of Alex’s Jeep is digging into his back where Michael’s got him pressed up against it, right where anyone could see them. Alex is mostly over his fear of PDA, but this barely-legal-and-I-don’t-fucking-care level of desperate heavy petting is unusual, even for Michael.</p><p>“Nothing yet,” Michael says, and to Alex’s ear he sounds a little disappointed, “but hopefully <em>you’ll</em> get into me as soon as we get home.”</p><p>Alex throbs in his jeans in response, but he can’t help but laugh a little too. The sound dies in his throat seconds later when Michael rubs the heel of his palm against the head of Alex’s cock and trails his tongue further up to tease his earlobe.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Alex moans softly, fingers gripping Michael’s hips hard. His head tips back against the window involuntarily when Michael goes back to kissing his neck. “Okay, not really what I meant, but that can certainly be arranged.“</p><p>Michael hums against his throat before he sinks his teeth in, just hard enough to make Alex’s knees feel like jelly. It’s so insanely good, but Alex still can’t help but wonder what’s making Michael act this way after something as casual as getting drinks with his friends.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question,” Alex repeats when he finds the words.</p><p>Michael huffs and pulls back to give him an incredulous look.</p><p>“I just sat in a room full of your Air Force buddies for <em>three hours </em>listening to story after story about how fucking <em>impressive</em> and <em>smart</em> and <em>badass</em> you are,<em>” </em>he emphasizes, like that explains everything. “Sorry, was I <em>not</em> supposed to want to go down on you immediately after that?”</p><p>Alex blinks at him, his brain taking a moment to process that.</p><p>“Hell, if I’d thought you’d let me,” Michael continues, his voice low and maddeningly sexy, “I might’ve just slipped under the table and taken care of you right there.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” Alex says, turned on and embarrassed at the idea in equal measure. It confuses him a little too, given that Michael’s always been very vocal about his disagreement with Alex’s decision to enlist. “Thought you hated that I’m in the Air Force.”</p><p>“I did. I do,” Michael admits seriously before he presses further into Alex’s space. “But competence is <em>ridiculously</em> sexy and <em>you</em>, <em>Captain Manes</em>, are pushing <em>all</em> kinds of buttons for me right now.”</p><p>This time, when Michael leans in, Alex doesn’t question it. He returns Michael’s kisses with equal fervor, relishing the way Michael’s thigh feels nudging between his legs, the way he opens up so sweetly under Alex’s tongue. Michael moans when Alex sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it between his teeth, and Alex chases that beautiful, broken sound again and again and again.</p><p>Alex kisses him until he’s dizzy with it, until the need for air forces him to stop. They pant into the space between them, foreheads touching and chests so close Alex can feel the otherworldly heat of him.</p><p>“Come on, Captain,” Michael murmurs against his lips before he pulls back to get a better look at Alex’s face. There’s a mischievous glint to his eyes as he says, “Want you to put me in line before you take me apart.”</p><p>Alex grins, already planning every way he’s gonna do just that.</p><p>“Be careful what you wish for.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/">@prouvaireafterdark!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>